1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a display technique and more particularly, to a display technique for sunlight readable.
2. Description of Related Art
With the widespread popularization of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), requirements for functions of the LCDs have been gradually raised in many portable electronic products, especially in the portable electronic products, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers (notebook PCs), tablet computers (tablet PCs) and so forth. These portable electronic products not only should be provided with good display effects indoors, but also should be maintained with the good display effects outdoors or in an environment with glaring light. Therefore, how to maintain the LCDs with good display effects in an environment with glaring light has become one of the most important trends in the LCD technique development.
Typically, when using a portable electronic product, the display content on the screen can not be clearly viewed once the portable electronic product is moved to a place under stronger sunlight. The main reason is that the sunlight outdoors has overly high brightness, and the sunlight directly irradiating on the screen is directly reflected by the screen surface, which results in the content displayed on the screen being unclearly visible by eyes. In one solution that is applied currently, the backlight brightness of the display is increased to generate less reflected light, such that the visibility of the display under glaring light is improved.
However, the aforementioned solution has to keep the brightness of the screen in a certain brightness level or higher to avoid the screen becoming darker relative to the glaring environment. Nevertheless, such solution is very power-consuming, and the user would experience eye irritation due to the overly bright screen. Therefore, in order to save power and enable images displayed on the portable electronic product to be clearly visible under various ambient light source conditions (including indoors and outdoors), development of a new display technique for sunlight readable is need.